The invention concerns a handle, especially with a lock, for the exterior of a motor vehicle's gate or door, with a housing in which the handle is sunk, and on which the handle is linked swivel-mounted, whereby it is possible to grab around the handle by hand, and the like.
It is known how to open a motor vehicle's rear gate by a control button and/or by introducing and turning a key in a lock. From European patent specification 0 300 528, it is furthermore known how to cover up the lock of a rear gate with a swiveling disk which must be twisted before the lock's control component is accessible. This known lock does not have a handle which the hand can grab, so that reaching is necessary to lift the rear gate.